B'T X NEO OVA
by Shireishou
Summary: All about B'T X Including the author, Kurumada sensei... with special meeting....will they succeed to decide another sequel of B'T X?


B'T X the Sequel  
By  
W.K Sari  
One of Kurumadasensei mailing list member  
  
Shireishou sat down on chair and make a circle position. Ron in East, Karen in West, Fou in South and Hokuto in North (Of course he is! His name is Hokuto). They not talk and kept silent until Kurumada sensei came.  
  
Kurumada : Ah...sorry I'm late! (He took a chair and sat between Hokuto and Karen who admitted as pretty character on B'T X)  
  
Ron : Sensei, where is Kotaro and Teppei?  
  
Kurumada : I was call them with their Mobile phone. They lost in Tibet because some of X part was broke.  
  
Hokuto : Ah.Kotaro with them doesn't he? He able to fixes X quickly (Hokuto scratch his head few time)  
  
Kurumada : That is the problem. Kotaro got bad flue. Lucky they met Gold Saint Ares Mu . (He was learn to me how to fixes B'T)  
  
(All look take deep breath relieved)  
  
Kurumada : Yup, lets start the topic for today! (He showed many letter from fans). Many fans asking me to made another sequel of B'T X NEO. And the story must have happy ending. So, I will make the OVA.  
  
Ron : So, what is the story?  
  
Kurumada : So, that's why I call U here, stupid!  
  
They are thinking in silent. But Fou whistle 'Fortune Symphony' song.  
  
Ron : Stop your stupid whistle Fou! Do U want to kill us?  
  
Fou : I 'm give Kurumada sensei an inspiration. Do U understand?  
  
(All woke up and kicked Fou together)  
  
Karen : Ah. I got an idea! We made Parody Cross Story with Saint Saiya (I'm Sagitarius Arios big fans...he.he.)  
  
Fou : (Even though his face is swollen, he try to keep cool) Karen, we are not making a fanfic!  
  
Hokuto : "Shireishou's Puberty time!"  
  
All : (shake their head repeatedly) BAKA!  
  
Hokuto : Shireishou's XXX live"  
  
All : Hountouni BAKAAAAA! (Hokuto today you are so strange)  
  
Kurumada : Oh.hmm.why not?!  
  
Ron : Nani? What is "why not"? (Look Kurumada sensei with suspicion)  
  
Kurumada : Many fans asking the past story of shireishou, Aramis and also Kukai-Koten. What if we make "Shireishou's past"?  
  
Hokuto : Like my idea (nodding his head)  
  
Karen : Including Aramis? (She gave her hate eyes)  
  
Fou : Ah.by expose romantics side of shireishou. I think U very seldom wrote that sensei! (still on cool act)  
  
Ron : What ?! U have Lily so U can say like that!  
  
Kurumada : Yup~! Especially Ron, many fans asking Ur past, and who was Ron's girl friend. Come on, we make a decision, who is Ron's girl friends when he was 17 years.  
  
Ron : Co-cotto! I don't like if my past is telling to public!  
  
Fou : U can tell to us that U not able to get a girl friends!  
  
Ron : (chink his eyes) What did U say?  
  
Hokuto : But I thought U like Aramis with her 'sexy mode'. (Hokuto say with innocent style)  
  
Kurumada : Come on Ron, Shiryuu has Shunrei. So, U must have too!  
  
Ron : But honestly, Raydow is the only on my heart.  
  
All : (See Ron with disgusting Feeling.)  
  
Karen : If U stubborn like that, many fanfic will wrote , "Ron is.." Ah. U know what! U will be like saga from Saint Saiya.  
  
Ron : .I don't understand..  
  
Fou : (clap his hand) Oh.U mean homo?  
  
Ron : AURORA SPEAR!  
  
All the room was destroyed and created big hole behind Kurumada sensei who late avoid the attack.  
  
Kurumada : Ok! If U want too! (He fixed his hair and took a deep breath). We decided the title is "Shireishou's past".  
  
Karen : What about Kotaro, Teppei and Aramis?  
  
Kurumada : They come late, so, we made them as figurant. Beside that, Takamiya's past is very clear.  
  
Fou : But every story has main character.  
  
Karen : Like the title, the main character is four of us!  
  
Ron : I don't agree! There is must be central character. That's make us not confused. Am I right sensei (flattering)?  
  
Karen : I think U got hidden reason?  
  
Ron : Is that clearly? (Clench his fist) I'm reishou who got the poorest act. Minimum performances and I was become Juggler doll!  
  
Kurumada : I'm sorry I don't realize that.  
  
Fou : But that's right Ron! Ur act is only like that, we can see from Ur face Ron! Ha..ha..  
  
Ron : KISAMA! Shut up U! Spoiled child! U got many good acts!  
  
Fou : "Good" where is good thing? How is Ur pain loose a girl who loves U because U said something wrong?  
  
Ron : At least public knew Ur past, no matter what the feeling.  
  
Karen : That's enough Ron, your word is too sharp today.  
  
Ron : DAMARE! Don't U fell shame if Ur past when Ur love rejected by Fou expose to public?  
  
Karen : (Angry) When he was rejected me?  
  
Fou : When she told me that she loves me? (Note: on his hearth)  
  
Hokuto : Yay.yay..Lets fight (a little crazy)  
  
Karen : U said that U don't like if Ur past was told on public?  
  
Ron : We can change the story! It is anime!  
  
Hokuto: Ya!Ya! Anime, By the way, I got 'ANIMEL' a turtle! I will cross his gent with snake gen. So, I can create turtle with snake head! Ha.ha..  
  
Fou : Hokuto, daijobo desuka. Wah...his head full by needle. It must be Juggler!  
  
Karen : (Still fight against Ron ) I hope U will be the real HOMO!  
  
Ron : I tell U, I'm not! Wanna prove?  
  
Hokuto : Ya.. .ya. Show us Ur gentleness! (Speak without understood what he talked to)  
  
Fou : Stop Ur fighting, onegai, release all needle from Hokuto's head.  
  
Ron : Don't care! All cleaver people always CRAZY!  
  
Karen : NANI? (Angry)  
  
Hokuto : Oh...I remember, I lost from Kotaro and Karen about Rafaelo (crying)  
  
Fou : What Karen loves Kotaro?  
  
Next five minuets  
  
Kurumada : AAAARRRRRRRGHHHH (Kurumada's hair change from black into white)  
  
Kurumada look at them one by one with sharp eyes (like Saga). Because of afraid, all needle on Hokuto's head realized it self.  
  
Kurumada : Like this, I will close my eyes, and when I open my eyes, I will choose him/ her who stood in front of me.  
  
ALL : (Fight and trued best to stood in front of Kurumada sensei)  
  
Kurumada : Ready? I will open my eyes. One.Two.  
  
Suddenly door was opened.  
  
Metal Face : Sorry sensei, there is call from Kotaro..  
  
FIN???? 


End file.
